I Do
by Strained Blue
Summary: :FINISHED:When Syaoran leaves back for Hong Kong, Sakura is left depressed. But years later, still depressed, Sakura finds out that Syaoran's getting married! But what's wrong with that bride? Can Sakura save him from the evil bride and a doomed fate? S+S
1. WHAT?!?!

I Do Chapter 1  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was skating down the street towards the school, cheerfully, humming a song as she continued to blade. Trees swayed in the fall breeze, Sakura's short auburn hair fluttered in the wind, behind her.  
  
"Boy, it's great out, today," Sakura smiled. White fluffy clouds colored the blue sky. Sakura looked up at the sky with a gentle smile and sighed as she roller bladed on.  
  
Sakura reached the school a few minutes early.  
  
"5th Grade is so easy, now," Sakura muttered as she reached the school grounds and switched into her shoes.  
  
"Hi, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura at her locker.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo," Sakura replied, shutting her locker, then facing Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on, let's get to class," Tomoyo suggested. Though, they did not know that bad news awaited them.  
  
They both reached the classroom giggling as they took their seats to find a very quiet Syaoran, standing up looking out the window.  
  
"What's up with him?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"I don't know, let's ask," Tomoyo answered. Sakura nodded in agreement and walked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! How are you?" Sakura asked, tapping Syaoran on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, Sakura," Syaoran exclaimed, jumping and blushing slightly. Sakura looked at him confused, but Tomoyo smiled to herself.  
  
"So, what's the matter? You seem distracted," Sakura inquired. "Does it have to do with Eriol? Is he coming back to challenge us again?" Sakura the rambled on about new enemies and more powerful forces, but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"No, no. It's nothing, just that." Syaoran started.  
  
"What?" Sakura looked at him worriedly.  
  
"It's just that I'm leaving soon," Syaoran sighed. Sakura looked at him with bewilderment.  
  
"Y-You're going back to Hong Kong?" Sakura trembled as she tried to keep calm. *How can he take this so calmly? Well, it's not exactly a surprise, I don't think he even wanted to come here in the first place*  
  
"Yeah, I leave tonight," Syaoran confirmed, taking his seat. Sakura stayed where she was, stuck to the spot.  
  
"I bet you're excited Syaoran, to see your family again," Tomoyo said, trying to cheer them both up.  
  
"I guess," Syaoran said skeptically. *Although, nobody really paid any attention to me*  
  
Sakura kept silent until the bell rang then she took her seat quietly and faced the front.  
  
*****  
  
How do you like it so far? ^_^ S+S forever & always! I cut it shorter than it should be cuz then it would only be three chapters long! I know it seems vicious |evil| but I'd like more reviews than only about 2 per chapter. . . I get too much of that already! Wahhh!!!! ::sniff:: ::sniff:: Please review! 


	2. Changes

I Do Chapter 2  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are:  
  
+ Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eli came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Class went on and on and when they reached Math, Sakura suddenly became the top student at it.  
  
"So if x=5, what is 30x?" Mr. Terada asked. Sakura raised her slender arm in the air. "Anyone else, for once?" Sakura continued to wave her hand impatiently. "Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura stood up. "150." She took her seat, ready for the next Math problem. The lunch bell then rang; most of the students ran out the door. Mr. Terada motioned for Sakura to come to the front.  
  
"Um, Miss Kinomoto, I really am amazed at your sudden interest in Math, but I'm worried: are you all right?" Mr. Terada asked, watching Sakura carefully.  
  
Instead of a cheery tone, she had an abrupt, polite one. "Mr. Terada, I thank you for worrying for me, but I assure you that I am perfectly normal." Sakura turned and walked out the door and met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, you were really great in Math, today, something's on your mind, what's up?" Tomoyo queried.  
  
"Why would you ever think such a thing, my dear friend Tomoyo? I am perfectly right in the mind and, right now, I think I'll go for a cup of coffee," Sakura replied. She turned around and headed towards the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Coffee?" Tomoyo repeated, bewildered. Tomoyo watched her leave and understood her sudden abrupt politeness. She sighed and turned to go out into the courtyard, hoping that Sakura would be all right, soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura turned the corner and looked back to make sure that Tomoyo wasn't following her. She couldn't take all the pain churning in her heart and mind. She hurried to the restroom, tears falling down her face. She made sure nobody was in any of the stalls first, and then locked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I can't take this act anymore. I'm not Math student, nor am I a person for big words or coffee! I don't even know these words!" Sakura cried to herself. She stood there for a few more minutes, then washed her face clean and left the restroom.  
  
***  
  
Like that chapter????? Please tell me you do! Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome! ^^ My friends say that I'm a good writer and should be a writer when I grow up, but how can I if my work sucks??? R+R! 


	3. Please Set Me Free

I Do Chapter 3  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran left for the airport that afternoon. He was waiting for the plane to arrive as he stood by the window. Tomoyo had come to his apartment a little bit before he left and said 'goodbye' along with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.  
  
Syaoran turned around as she heard someone call out his name, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Over here!" He turned and saw a familiar, auburn-headed girl.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said, surprised. Sakura reached him and bent over her knees and breathed heavily.  
  
"Here. I. Wanted. To. Give. You. This. Here," Sakura said in short breaths as she handed him a small box. Syaoran took it cautiously. "Open it." Sakura stood up, finally catching her breath. "I ran from my house all the way here."  
  
"Oh," Syaoran said. He undid the bow and took the cover off of the tiny box. Inside was a small key chain with a picture frame. The picture inside was of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Toya, and Yukito.  
  
"I have a copy, myself. Thanks Syaoran for helping me with everything," Sakura thanked, "This is for you to remember us all by. We'll always be friends forever, Syaoran, forever."  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran smiled. Sakura beamed at him. Then the speaker announced the flight for Hong Kong to please board. "I better go now." Sakura nodded. They shook hands and Syaoran, then, boarded the plane. Sakura's 11-year-old face could be clearly made out through the crowd.  
  
"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura called out.  
  
~*~  
  
That was the last time Sakura ever saw Syaoran and vice versa. She never heard from him for the past nine years. They were now 20; Sakura was in her last year of college. Her major was in Math, surprisingly. Sakura was in the top of her class: really smart, great at academics and sports. Her long, auburn hair was usually put in a bun at the top of her head. Only Tomoyo knew that it was really long and naturally curly. Sakura was usually quiet now and a lot less cheerful, she minded her own business and sat at the back of class. Sakura rarely ever smiled or laughed. She was now also a little bit shorter than Toya and really thin from not eating right.  
  
Tomoyo understood Sakura's depression. She constantly keeps an eye on her along with Kero. She still continued to make outfits for Sakura to wear. Sakura was only, exceptionally, happy when she was around Tomoyo and Kero. Tomoyo majors in Chemistry and Music. Her long, silky, dark hair matched her cheerful, violet-blue eyes, though her expression usually showed worry for Sakura.  
  
Meiling kept in touch with Tomoyo over the years. Meiling lives in lower Hong Kong and hardly ever sees her cousin, Li Syaoran. Her long, green hair is still put in her regular hairstyle. Meiling attended a college nearby Syaoran's, who attended a different one. She was a major in History and took martial arts classes, being the top student.  
  
Syaoran, well, let's check out how he's doing.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran sat in his room holding the key chain picture frame in his hands that Sakura had given him years ago. He fingered the delicate craftsmanship, noticing every detail done with effort. He felt a cold chill in his room. He stared at the closed window, and then turned his head to the mirror. His reflection replicated off of the mirror. His dark brown hair was still a mess on top of his head. His intense, amber eyes stared back at him. He was tall, strong, and lean, everything all the girls at his college wanted. He still lived at his house, though his older two sisters moved out.  
  
"What am I kidding? Sakura doesn't deserve a person like me. I can't even protect her, she's alot stronger than I am," Syaoran muttered. He felt the chill again, he looked at the window: it was open. He walked over to the window cautiously and gasped in surprise, falling over unconscious, the glass key chain shattered on the ground, leaving the picture on the floor, forgotten. A woman floated outside his window, smiling evilly. She wore a black kimono with red designs. She had long, black hair and sharp, red eyes.  
  
"Hmph! That was easy," the lady said. She entered the room and kneeled down by Syaoran who was sprawled on the floor. She touched his forehead with one slim hand, red emitted from her hand to his head. She smiled triumphantly. "Just a little bit more, then I'll have him under my control and I'll be able to steal his and the Card Mistress' powers." She pressed her hand down harder against his cold skin. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts; she drew her hand away quickly. She raised her hand in the air and Syaoran floated to his bed, to seem as if he were sleeping. She snapped her fingers and vanished.  
  
The door opened and Li Yelan stepped in and smiled at her son's sleeping form. She suddenly sensed something unusual about him, but couldn't place it. She looked over at the open window then to the shattered key chain on the ground. Looking at Syaoran carefully, she closed the window and picked up the shattered key chain.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura, at the time, was in her room staring at the tree next to her window, the glass key chain picture frame in her hand. She let down her auburn curls, she had to admit, she did look better like that, but she didn't want to look good, though she felt too straight and proper during school. She wanted to live freely like before.  
  
She still lived at her old house, while going to the same college that Toya had attended. Though Toya had already moved out, he still comes occasionally to visit; he only lived a few blocks away.  
  
"I bet Syaoran doesn't even remember me," Sakura whispered sadly. She heard Kero's drawer open, so she stuffed the picture into her pocket. "Hi, Kero, here's some pudding." She revealed a pudding cup. Kero smiled at her graciously and gulped it down.  
  
"Mmm!" Kero smiled. Sakura could only half-smile at him.  
  
"You could do better than a half-smile, can't you?" Kero pleaded.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura sighed, half-listening as well. She stared at the sunset. The sky was splashed with oranges, yellows, reds, purples, and pinks; it was serene and free of problems and worries. It seemed free. "I wish I could be like the sky, worriless and free."  
  
"You are free!" Kero protested. "You drive a cool car! You have the right to vote! You have no curfew!"  
  
"Not that type of free, Kero. Free as in, free of life and problems," Sakura sighed. She changed into her pink pajamas and crawled into bed. Kero lay down next to her. Sakura thought about Syaoran as a tear rolled down her cheek, before she retired for the day.  
  
***  
  
Did you know that this is half of my original Chapter 1? See how cruel I am! ::evil grin:: But who WAS that person in Syaoran's room? What does she have in mind for him?! Pretty obvious? Oh well! S+S! 


	4. Mother, Meet My Fiancee

I Do Chapter 4  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
"Mother, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Gazelle," Syaoran introduced. A girl clutched his arm as he walked in. She had her dark hair in a ponytail, her matching dark red eyes glittering with triumph. She wore a short white shirt with a pair of sharp, blue shorts.  
  
"Hi! Isn't Syaoran so adorable?" Gazelle giggled. Li Yelan looked at Syaoran in surprise and worry.  
  
"Congratulations," Yelan said coldly, narrowing her eyes at Gazelle. Syaoran didn't seem to notice.  
  
"We are going to be married in five days," Syaoran announced. His mother stared at him in shock. Turning to Gazelle, he asked, "Where do you want to get married?"  
  
"Oh! I've always wanted to go to Tomoeda, Japan! How about there?" Gazelle suggested, mischievously. Mrs. Li thought carefully, *Isn't that the location of the Card Mistress?*  
  
"Sure, whatever you want," Syaoran agreed, "Mother, will you join us?"  
  
"Of course I'll join you," she answered, "Syaoran, dear, have you talked to Sakura lately?"  
  
"Sakura who?" Syaoran asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Sakura, your friend in Tomoeda, remember, when you went there nine years ago?" Li Yelan inquired.  
  
"I've never met him before, Mother," Syaoran responded, unconscious that Sakura was a girl.  
  
"Syaoran-" his mother started.  
  
"Oh, we better get packing, we leave tomorrow for Japan so we can get everything set by our wedding date," Syaoran explained as he led Gazelle to the door.  
  
"I'll meet you at the airport, Syaoran, bye!" Gazelle giggled. After she left, Syaoran briskly walked to his room to pack, leaving Li Yelan amazed. She began a letter to one of Syaoran's old friends in Japan: Kinomoto Sakura. She finished the letter and took out a white-feathered, carrier pigeon. She tied the letter to its leg and let it fly out the window.  
  
"At least it'll be faster than post," Yelan sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura woke up the next Monday morning, very early. She opened her eyes to Kero who was yelling in her ear.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! There's a bird at the window!" Kero yelled. Sakura snapped awake and held Kero, shutting his mouth.  
  
"Shh! You're going to wake my dad!" Sakura muttered. She then looked over at her window. And sure enough, there was a pigeon tapping at the window with its beak. Sakura walked over and opened it. The bird landed on Kero's head, causing Sakura to giggle for the first time in nine years.  
  
"I like it when you laugh, but not at me! Now get this thing off my head!" Kero cried. Sakura made him calm down before she got the bird onto her finger. She noticed a letter tied to its leg. She untied the note and read it to herself:  
  
MY FRIEND,  
  
I HAVE COME TO ANNOUNCE THAT SYAORAN IS ARRIVING IN TOMOEDA SOMETIME AT NOON. HE IS GETTING MARRIED-  
  
She looked at the note and noticed the bird's feathers seemed to be ruffled a bit, the note was torn and it seemed as if the bird was intercepted and the person tried to get the note, but failed. But what she had read seemed enough for Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran's getting married," Sakura said, barely above a whisper. She sat down on her bed and tore the note she held into small pieces, letting it falter to the ground. Kero looked at it, then at her, not knowing what to do. She shook her head and looked at the clock. "Well, this does not concern me." She pulled on a white shirt and a pink skirt for the day. She brushed her long hair and put it into the regular bun. Picking up her purse, school bag, and car keys she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Bye, Otou-san. I'm leaving," Sakura told her dad.  
  
"No breakfast?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just lost my appetite," Sakura answered truthfully. She slammed the door and walked to her blue convertible. She started the engine and drove to the university.  
  
*****  
  
This story is almost nearing its end! Wahh!!!!! Oh well. . . you can join me in some of my other stories! Lolz! Please R+R! Oh, poor Sakura! You didn't even read the entire letter! Just so you know, Li Yelan was going to say how she thought something was very wrong and that the Card Mistress should be on the lookout for anything, anyone- specifically Gazelle! But she didn't read it! Her depressed heart had taken enough! I would've done that too! Once again, please R+R! 


	5. Talk To The Bride

I Do Chapter 5  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Sakura reached the college and stepped out.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," a voice called out. Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo," Sakura greeted, but in an almost harsh voice. Tomoyo looked at her hurt. "Sorry, Tomoyo, but I'm not in a good mood to be around right now."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"  
  
"Syaoran's getting married. He's coming to Japan at noon. You can go meet him, but none of this concerns me." Sakura stormed into the building.  
  
"Oh, my!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Sakura was hurt deep inside, yet she was mad that Syaoran had never even talked to her, not even to tell her himself that he was getting married.  
  
"He could have at least said hi," Sakura grumbled as she stormed into class late.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's plane arrived right at noon. He said that he'd go get an apartment and handle all of the wedding plans and that Gazelle should go look around. Gazelle agreed and walked off with a smug smile.  
  
"This plan is going perfectly," Gazelle smirked.  
  
Syaoran finished setting the wedding up. It was going to be "perfect". He sent out invitations to people he knew in Tomoeda: Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu and for them to invite a friend. Of course, he invited his family relatives and all. He then booked a hotel and sighed with satisfaction. With some leftover time, he decided to sleep in the rest of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo received an invitation later that day. "Sakura was right! Syaoran is getting married!"  
  
~*~  
  
Three days passed. Sakura was mad and sad at the same time, but she ended up being in a greater depression.  
  
On the 4th day, Sakura took her convertible out. Tomoyo had invited her to come along with her to Syaoran's wedding. She finally decided to because Tomoyo said that she'd never speak to her again if she didn't and Sakura didn't feel like losing another friend, so, reluctantly, she agreed. Tomoyo had already made her a dress. It was silky pink and it was a simple, slim dress that complimented her thin waist. The wedding was tomorrow and Sakura was terrified of what she might find.  
  
Sakura was currently on her way to meet the bride. She had asked Tomoyo to find out the name of the bride, which was Gazelle and that she stays at the local Tomoeda Hotel. Sakura reached the hotel and hopped out. She knocked on Room 153, which Gazelle's. Syaoran's was 152, but Sakura didn't feel like speaking to him at all.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hi, I want to see Gazelle," Sakura said. The door opened to reveal a girl her age with dark hair and maroon eyes, maroon eyes that seemed to cut through her.  
  
"You must be Sakura," Gazelle smiled evilly.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Sakura nodded, a little scared.  
  
"You can't save your friend now. Once he says the two words to me, his powers will be mine and soon will yours. He will die and suffer in pain and you can't stop me because everyone will just think you jealous," Gazelle smirked. Sakura gasped and was about to reply but Gazelle shut the door. She was about to knock again when Room 152 was about to open. She didn't want to see Syaoran yet, so she raced down the stairs and into her car and sped away.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran opened the door to see a blur of movement race down the steps and drive away within a mere second. He blinked his eyes and returned inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura slowed down once she was on the main road and took it to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, I need to speak to you," Sakura insisted, her face pale.  
  
"What is it, Sakura? You look frightened," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's Gazelle. She's some evil witch after Syaoran's powers!" Sakura burst  
  
***  
  
Will Tomoyo believe her? Or will she think Sakura just jealous? Will Syaoran marry Gazelle? Or can Sakura save him in time? Of course, the typical ending, S+S, but still! It's fun to write a story about their love! ::sigh:: S+S RULES!!!!! PLEASE R+R 


	6. Me? Jealous?

I Do Chapter 6  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura, are you making this up?" Tomoyo asked, half-believing her.  
  
"No, I'm not! She said that after Syaoran marries her that she'd take away his powers then use his to take away mine! After she takes hit, it'll leave him with no life and he'll die!" Sakura cried; tears almost formed in her glittering green eyes. Almost.  
  
"Sakura, you sound sort of jealous," Tomoyo said slowly.  
  
"That's what she said you'd say! She said nobody would believe me because they'd say I'm jealous!" Sakura cried, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"It is sort of a motive," Tomoyo winced. Sakura was steamed.  
  
"I'll have to do something about it, then," Sakura whispered. She looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes. "Alone."  
  
"Oh, here's your dress for the wedding," Tomoyo said, "I'll pick you up, okay?" She handed Sakura a dress.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sakura sighed. She went down to her car and put the dress in the trunk. She looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds forming, she put the cover up on her convertible and drove off slowly. Soon she arrived at Penguin Park and stopped, getting gout of the car and climbing up into her favorite cherry blossom tree.  
  
Sakura pulled out the glass key chain and stared at it, caressing it with care.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran, I'll save you," Sakura whispered. Rain began to pour down as tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She waited in the tree a while before returning to her car.  
  
***  
  
This is a very, VERY short chapter, sorry! But I didn't want to combine the Wedding Chapter with this, just think of this as a 'transition line' or. . . er. . . a 'transition chapter'! Well. . . ja ne!  
  
Oh yea! I'm sorry for the next 2 chapters, I don't know the Japanese customs for marriage, but I've read many fanfics about it, but still I wasn't sure if it was true or not! (I'm Fillipino-American. . .) so. . . I'll use the American customs. . . 


	7. Do You Remember... Me...?

I Do Chapter 7  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
The wedding was starting in a few hours. Tomoyo had come early to help Sakura get ready. Sakura wore the dress along with pink sandals with her hair in a bun; one short strand of hair was loose by her face, though. Around her bun, she put a pink ribbons made of cherry blossom petals.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got into the car. Sakura had brought her pure, but Tomoyo didn't know that Sakura had her Sakura Cards and Key in there.  
  
Tomoyo went on ahead while Sakura lingered behind, determined to find Gazelle. Sakura walked down a dark hallway of the church. She had never been there before.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," a dark voice grinned. Sakura spun around in time to see red eyes glaring at her as she was hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo began to fret. The flower girls had already passed and Tomoyo was starting to wonder. *What if Sakura is right? What if Syaoran is in danger? What if Sakura is in danger right now?!* Tomoyo thought with worry.  
  
A few minutes had passed. Syaoran and Gazelle were now giving each other their rings.  
  
"Does anyone bear objection to this young couple? Please speak up or forever hold your peace," the preacher announced. Sakura wasn't there yet. Maybe it was coincidence, or just an accident or something. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't there. But if Sakura was telling the truth about Gazelle, then Tomoyo was certain that that was not an accident.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself in a janitor closet. She reached for the doorknob and found it locked. She unzipped her purse and took out the Star Key.  
  
"Key of the Star, With Powers Burning Bright, Reveal the Staff, and Shine Your Light! Release!" Sakura chanted. The staff was in her hands as she pulled out a Card.  
  
"Move! Move me to the front of the church!" Sakura commanded. She felt herself transported. She opened the oak doors before her in time to hear, "Or forever hold your peace."  
  
"Wait! I do!" Sakura called out, her voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone turned to her. Tomoyo smiled at her, relieved, and Sakura smiled back, then glared at Gazelle.  
  
"How did you escape?!" Gazelle yelled.  
  
"Easy!" Sakura smirked, holding the staff in front of her.  
  
"You are too determined, Miss Goody-Good," Gazelle glowered. Sakura walked firmly towards the front, face to face with Gazelle.  
  
"So, what if I am?" Sakura replied. Gazelle raised her hand and Syaoran suddenly held a sword, aiming it at the back of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, look out!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura moved out of the way.  
  
"Jump!" Sakura yelled. Little wings appeared on her feet. She jumped away from Syaoran, and Sakura's friends looked at her in amazement. *I'll just use Erase on them later, but how am I supposed to get Gazelle if Syaoran is in the way?!*  
  
"Sword!" Sakura raised her staff into the air and it transformed into a thin saber. Sakura reached the ground. Syaoran began to perform a series of attacks on her, but she dodged them all. She finally knocked his sword out of hand. She then ran to Gazelle, but an arm grabbed her around the neck, lifting her into the air. She faced Syaoran as he choked her. She began to run out of air.  
  
"Kill her," Gazelle commanded.  
  
"Syaoran, please, you have to remember me, Sakura," Sakura whispered. Syaoran, at first, didn't recognize the name, but then started to loosen his grip. "Syaoran, you have to remember," she pleaded.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Syaoran mumbled, trying to remember.  
  
"Yes, Sakura, remember?" Sakura cried. "Remember?"  
  
***  
  
This is a similar scene from 'Behind A Monster'! It's another story that I wrote, but I need to revise it a bit because nobody read it! Wahhh!!!!!!! Please R+R! I'm not sure if there'll be two more or one more chapters! But the story's almost at its end! 


	8. I Remember

I Do Chapter 8  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
"No! She is our enemy! You have to kill her!" Gazelle yelled. She tried to shoot a beam at Sakura, but it missed and slashed by Sakura's hair ribbon, causing her hair to release out of her bun and billow about her.  
  
Syaoran mind was confusing him. His mind blanked out and a memory flashed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Syaoran turned around as she heard someone call out his name, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Over here!" He turned and saw a familiar, auburn-headed girl.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said, surprised. The girl, Sakura, reached him and bent over her knees and breathed heavily.  
  
"Here. I. Wanted. To. Give. You. This. Here," Sakura said in short breaths as she handed him a small box. Syaoran took it cautiously. "Open it." Sakura stood up, finally catching her breath. "I ran from my house all the way here."  
  
"Oh," Syaoran said. He undid the bow and took the cover off of the tiny box. Inside was a small key chain with a picture frame. The picture inside was of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Toya, and Yukito.  
  
"I have a copy, myself. Thanks Syaoran for helping me with everything," Sakura thanked, "This is for you to remember us all by. We'll always be friends forever, Syaoran, forever."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Then a bunch of words scrambled through his mind, all of the same childish, but cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran. How are you doing, Syaoran? Are you okay, Syaoran? Bye, Syaoran. Thanks, Syaoran. You're a great friend. You are so awesome. You're really good, Syaoran. I'll never compare to you. We'll always be friends forever, Syaoran, forever," the voice repeated.  
  
He was brought back to reality by a dark voice. "Kill her," Gazelle repeated. She suddenly transformed, wearing a black kimono with red designs.  
  
"Syaoran, please, remember," Sakura murmured, trying to gasp for air. She began to weaken and turn pale from not being able to breathe. She struggled and reached into her purse and pulled out a glass picture frame key chain. She held it right in front of Syaoran's face.  
  
"Remember?" Sakura whispered. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Syaoran let go of her neck and Sakura fell to the ground, weakly, gasping for air. Syaoran collapsed next to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Don't be," Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"No! This can't be!" Gazelle roared.  
  
"Let's beat her," Syaoran smirked. Sakura nodded and he helped her up.  
  
"Arrow!" Sakura yelled. A bow and arrow formed in her hands and she raised it into the air, aiming it.  
  
"Sayonara!" Syaoran smirked. Sakura let the arrow run its course. It struck Gazelle in her heart, if she ever had one. She was stunned to the spot.  
  
Sakura turned and hugged Syaoran tightly. "Erase! Erase my friend's memories!" Syaoran's relatives did not need erasing because they already knew of magic. "Move! Move them to where they should be!" Everyone then disappeared, leaving Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and a dead Gazelle. Tomoyo ran over to them, hugging them both.  
  
Sakura faced Syaoran and Tomoyo. Gazelle lay dead behind them, a few feet away.  
  
"That was awesome, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled, but Sakura wasn't listening. She saw Gazelle struggling to get up. When she stood up, trembling, she pulled the arrow out of her chest and with the last of her strength, threw it at Syaoran. Sakura gasped.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled. She pushed Syaoran out of the way and the arrow pierced her stomach.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran and Tomoyo yelled in unison. Sakura fell to her knees, blood oozing down her front. She snapped the arrow and pulled it out of her. Gazelle was on the ground, finally and truthfully dead. Her body disappeared as her not ever really being real.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, holding her. Tomoyo checked her pulse, which was very faint.  
  
"We have to get to the hospital now! Tomoyo cried. Syaoran nodded and picked her up with ease.  
  
They reached the hospital in a few minutes.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes weakly, "Syaoran, I need to tell you something."  
  
"No, save your strength," Syaoran ordered.  
  
"No, now," Sakura insisted, she coughed up more blood; her strength was being drained more and more. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend." She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Sakura, you were more than a friend to me," Syaoran whispered into her hair as they reached the ER.  
  
***  
  
So Sakura did save him from Gazelle! Twice! You go girl! Girl power! ::sweatdrop:: Okay, okay! I'll stop! My friend, dacrzyhyper1, is probably going to say that I'm weird. . ., but hey! She's the one with the name: dacrzyhyper1! Lolz! Okay so, I think I have it figured out! 2-3 more chapters left! Ha ha! I mean! But nice in a way too, there's more to read and the story hasn't ended yet! What if I make Sakura die? No! I'm not THAT mean! Am I??? 


	9. Please Don't Leave!

I Do Chapter 9  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was admitted immediately to Syaoran's relief.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo waited patiently for her, well at least Tomoyo did. Syaoran was banging walls, slamming doors, and yelling at the unfortunate nurses that passed by. A few hours later, Tomoyo and Syaoran entered her room. She was hooked up to machines so she could get air. Her long, auburn locks spread around her.  
  
Tomoyo had called Mr. Kinomoto and Toya who were on their way.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran stood in a corner of the room while Tomoyo sat next to Sakura's bed. Toya burst into the room followed by a pale-looking Fujitaka.  
  
"Sakura! Is she all right?" Toya asked automatically.  
  
"She's very weak and lost a lot of blood. All we can do is hope," Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
Toya turned to find a familiar shape in the shadows.  
  
"You again! You hurt her so much already! What did you do to her, now? What?!" Toya yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"You're going to pay!" Toya roared. He picked Syaoran up by his collar and pulled his fist back, ready to give him a good hit, but something held him back.  
  
"Please don't," a small voice said, followed by a fit of coughs.  
  
"Sakura, sit back down, you shouldn't get up that quickly," Tomoyo fretted, pulling Sakura back to the bed. Sakura stopped coughing and smile weakly.  
  
"I'm fine, I promise, no broken bones," Sakura assured her father.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
Instead she turned to Syaoran, seriously, "Are you okay, Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm okay," Syaoran said quietly, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"You won't be when I'm finished with you!" Toya bellowed.  
  
"He will be okay because I'll just step in front of him again!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"What do you mean, 'again'?" Toya asked.  
  
"Uh-" Sakura stammered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as Sakura's all right," Fujitaka interrupted. Sakura smiled at him thankfully.  
  
"Hmph!" Toya crossed his arms.  
  
"Sakura, the doctor said that you'd be better in a few days," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm fine, now," Sakura objected, "I want to go home, now! I don't want to stay here." Fujitaka nodded, reluctantly. Sakura got up with the aid of Tomoyo and Mr. Kinomoto, Syaoran following behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stayed home for the next three days. Tomoyo came by with term papers for Sakura's classes. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki came, too. The only person, the only face, that she never saw was Syaoran.  
  
One day, when Tomoyo came by, Sakura asked her, "Have you seen Syaoran?"  
  
"Well, yes, today he told me to give you this," Tomoyo nodded, handing Sakura a note. "Oh! I have to get going. Your term paper in History is due tomorrow, I'll come by and pick it up." She left the room and Sakura opened the note.  
  
Sakura read it and gasped. The note read:  
  
SAKURA,  
  
I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T PROVE MYSELF A TRUE FRIEND TO YOU. A TRUE FRIEND WOULDN'T LET THEIR FRIEND GET HURT, BUT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID. I'M SORRY. YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THAT ARROW HIT ME. I'VE CAUSED YOU TOO MUCH PAIN AND I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO HURT YOU ANYMORE. I HOPE YOU GET BETTER SOON. I'M LEAVING FOR HONG KONG TONIGHT AT 8 AND I'M JUST SO SORRY THAT I EVER CAME TO JAPAN AND PUT YOU IN DANGER OF GAZELLE. SORRY I COULDN'T BE MUCH OF A FRIEND AS YOU HAVE BEEN.  
  
LI SYAORAN  
  
"What?!" Sakura cried. She looked at her watch, it was 7: 48 PM. Kero rose out of his drawer at the sound of commotion. Sakura got dressed in a plain white skirt and blouse and brushed her long hair using her old hair accessories.  
  
"Sakura, what do you think you're doing? Your otou-san is going to be home any minute. If he finds you out of your bed, he'll worry," Kero scolded.  
  
"That's why I'm leaving a note," Sakura grinned as she scribbled a quick note and pinned it to the door. She slipped on some shoes and raced out the door, leaving an astonished Kero.  
  
"Now, what just happened?" Kero asked himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura raced to the airport as fast as her feet could carry her, her purse hitting her back.  
  
"I should have taken the car!" Sakura groaned as she kept on running. She was already too far to turn back. She raced into the airport, almost knocking a few people over. She stood on a chair to spot Syaoran. When she found him, she ran over to him, his plane was just boarding.  
  
"Syaoran, wait!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran turned to see her and hurriedly gave his ticket to the person in charge. "Syaoran, please! Listen!" Syaoran walked fast through the terminal. The person wouldn't let Sakura pass through so Sakura stood close to the terminal and yelled out. "Syaoran, please! Listen! I'm sorry!  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you in any way! I'm sorry that I had opened that stupid book and that you had to spend half your time in Tomoeda, chasing after the Cards!  
  
"Just one thing I'm not sorry about! Meeting you! If I hadn't met you, I would have never become a stronger person. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have had such a great friend!" Sakura called. "And just tell me, do you hate me? Have I done anything to offend you?"  
  
Syaoran thought a while at what she was saying. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and never hated her, but couldn't stand the feeling of rejection from Sakura.  
  
"I hate you Sakura! From the very moment I saw you; I hated you! You're always causing trouble and you're a spoiled brat! Your stupid stuffed animal, your stupid costumes and stupid friends are all just stupid! I never want to see you again!" Syaoran yelled harshly. Sakura gasped and suddenly had trouble breathing.  
  
Realizing her feelings were rejected, she cried out, "Then I am now really, really sorry, Li Syaoran! I wish that I did let you marry Gazelle! I really, really regret this one thing now, Syaoran." Her voice began to break. "I've always cared for you and loved you! When you first left, I became a nervous wreck! I'm sorry I wasted my time on someone like you! Goodbye!" Tears formed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She turned on her heels and ran out of the airport.  
  
People around them that heard the conversation stared at Syaoran who stepped out from behind the terminal wall. He stared after Sakura's retreating figure.  
  
"That was real harsh, kid, I don't really think that you meant it," the ticket person sighed sympathetically.  
  
"Here, I've changed my mind," Syaoran muttered. He handed his ticket back and ran after Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Okay! One more chapter! Total S+S MUSH!!!!!!! ::sigh:: I'm so happy! My littlest sister traded me her Li Syaoran doll for 9 Pokemon Cards!!! Syaoran is so kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R+R while I sit back and admire Li Syaoran's fine features. . . ::drool:: 


	10. I Do

I Do Chapter 10  
  
Written by: CherryBlossomz12@aol.com  
  
Thursday, August 16, 2001  
  
Revised: Sunday, April 7, 2002  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura's characters. The Original Japanese Manga Version is owned by: CLAMP. The Japanese Anime Version is owned by: Kodansha. The English (Really Really Stupidly with a Capital "S" Dubbed) Version is owned by: Nelvana. The only characters I own are: + Gazelle (pronounce "G" with a "J" sound)  
  
***  
  
QUICK NOTES  
  
This is after when Eriol came, but they're 11 in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Sakura kept on running. Branches tore at her skin and snapped at her. She ran farther and farther away, until she finally reached Penguin Park (that's really far!!!). She collapsed on a bench and began to sob.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran raced after her, only once in a while stopping to ask if they had seen a girl running off. He soon figured from the path he was taking that she was at Penguin Park, so he ran there. When he reached the park, he watched from behind a tree. He saw Sakura crying on a bench, clutching something in her hand. He walked a little closer and recognized her copy of the glass key chain.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura pulled out the key chain. She wanted to destroy it forever, but she couldn't. She just held them in her slender fingers. Her tear- stained face glowed in the moonlight. She felt alone in her heart, which was broken into pieces.  
  
"Why did he have to day that? Why did he have to go on and say that?" Sakura whimpered as she stared at the key chains. A flash caught her eye. She looked up into the starry sky and a single star shot across the sky. "A shooting star." She closed her eyes. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish- I wish that Syaoran could hear me right now. That I apologize that I never meant that I wished that he should have married Gazelle. I could have never lived with myself if he had."  
  
"I accept your apology," a deep voice said behind Sakura. Sakura jumped and turned around to face Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-" Syaoran started.  
  
"Syaoran-" Sakura said at the same time. They both blushed slightly.  
  
A moment passed between the two before Sakura spoke up. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No I'm sorry. I don't hate you, Sakura. I could never, ever hate you. It's just that, I didn't want you to get hurt anymore. You always think of others before yourself and I admire that in you," Syaoran apologized. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, "D-Did you really worry about me?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Sakura stammered.  
  
"I worried about you, too," Syaoran smiled. Sakura hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran," Sakura sighed. She whispered into his ear. "I love you, Syaoran."  
  
"I love you, too," Syaoran murmured as they stared into each other's eyes and leaned in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Perfect!" Tomoyo giggled behind a bush.  
  
"I don't see what's so good about this," Kero complained.  
  
"Well, they'll thank me for this when they get married!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Says who?" Kero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I do!"  
  
THE END  
  
Did you get the entire 'I Do' title of the story? See. . . it ends with 'I Do', whenever the priest said 'does anyone object to their union or whatever he says. . . Sakura says 'Wait! I do!' Get it? Oh well! I thought it was funny! :) Please R+R! Oooh!! You know what I just noticed??? Whenever Kero says (at the end) "Says who?" if you take out 'Kero raised an eyebrow', the last part rhymes!!!! 'Says who?' 'I do!' Sugoi!!!!!!!! ::sweatdrop:: well. . . I think so!  
  
I'm just putting this last part in for my friends! Dedicated to Krissy & Sarah!  
  
'I Like Corn  
  
Do You Like Corn?  
  
Coz' I Like Corn!'  
  
Yea. . . well! Ja! 


End file.
